Across the Sea
by Antalla
Summary: Her people have been hidden away for over a thousand years. When she finally defies her father and travels into the unknown, will she be rewarded? Or will she find that her people where correct in hiding them away...?
1. Chapter 1

Some things in life cannot be explained. They just happen and even the best and brightest cannot unravel the mysteries behind its cause. Such an instance is what brings us together in this story.

Most who looked at the normally stoic male would never see the differences in him, never realize their implications. But to those who knew him, the changes were as clear as night and day. A extended pause, an almost daydreaming-like look; all unexplainable but there none the less.

Sesshoumaru, the killing perfection, was never one to be doubted, questioned or denied.

But it was not always so…

* * *

A cross look marred the tanned demoness' face "Papa, why must we continue to live in fear? You are hiding away an entire population from the rest of the world for absolutely no reason!"

"As I have stated before, one would not expect you to understand what it takes to keep this land safe" Emerald eyes never leaving the paperwork he was currently scrawling on.

"Remaining mute is not something that guarantees safety! It would be beneficial to our people to make ourselves known within the four corners! To trade and be recognized as a productive and powerful member of society it could open up new opportunities to us that would never before have been realized! You are – "

"ENOUGH!" slamming his hand down on the desk "I have heard enough of your foolishness for today!" glaring at his persistent daughter.

Turning to her mother, who had been silently perched on a pillow in a corner with threadwork "Mama, please"

"Kagome dear, perhaps its best if you go to the garden and clear your head from these thoughts" her mother, always the pacifist suggested.

With an exasperated huff she slid open the study door and angrily made her way down the halls of the palace she called home.

How could her parents not see that continuing to seclude themselves from the rest of the world would only lead to their destruction? It was not healthy to remain in the shadows, for you could not see and learn from those around you.

Their small but self-sustaining island laid just west to Japan. All her life there had only been one rule, never do anything to reveal themselves or to lead others here.

A thousand years ago there had been a great battle, the only time that her people had set foot in Japan. They aided the western and southern lands against some threat, whose name had been lost to time. The destruction and horrors of war lead the elders of her island to made a pact amongst themselves that as soon as their obligations to the western and southern lands had been fulfilled they would withdraw from Japan. In the hope that their names would fade in time and that their small island would ultimately forgotten. They hoped to spare their children and grandchildren from such the savage things that they had been apart of.

They remained prepared, ever vigilant for a shift in the seas signaling trouble to come. Their army fine specimens of trained and disciplined warriors, and for a thousand years no one strained from the code.

Until her.

Kagome came to the gardens, breathing in the sweet fresh air and shielding her sensitive eyes from the sudden brightness of the sun. The stress from her morning confrontation with her father, the lord of this island, melting off her person as a smile tickled her lips. Walking around the floral laden bushes she allowed her hand to trail just above the new blooms. She loved this place, the peace that foliage surrounded solitude brought her could not be compared to anything. Never would she want anything to happen to her home nor its people.

There must be a way that she could see what was happening on the mainland and show her father that it was not something that they should fear? There was only one thing that she could think of that would be plausible but the consequences of doing so would be dire, did she dare to do it?

She continued around the palace grounds until she came to the gatehouse that protected and separated the main building from the rest of the village. She smiled as she passed Takuro, her fathers general and his oldest and most trusted friend. He was making his routine rounds.

Quickening her pace slightly she hurried through and detoured so that she was out of his line of sight. His ever watchful gaze seemed to burn a hole in her back. It was as if she had been found out already, before she had even done anything wrong.

* * *

Stepping out of the dense forest that surrounded the beach she breathed a sigh of relief. It took roughly thirty minutes to make it through the fishing trail in her kimono, she made a mental note to wear more appropriate clothing the next time she attempted such a feat. Walking to the shore she stopped just short of the where the water was breaching up on the shore. Looking out across the crystal blue expanse she could make out the line in the distance that was Japan.

A look of determination came across her face, she was certain what needed to be done. Yes she was satisfying her own curiosity about this new place but she would also be helping her people. Summoning a demonic cloud of mist around her feet she shot into the air, quicker than any mere mortals eyes would be able to follow and began the journey over the sea to the forbidden lands.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, you guys really inspire me to continue with this story. I'm sorry if I am slow to update, I have a full plate with school and work, just known that I try to post as often as possible! Keep reviewing and I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

* * *

It took longer than she initially thought to reach the mainland's. The adrenaline rush she got, from knowing that she was probably the first of her people to do this in over a thousand years, was invigorating.

There was fear though, small tendrils planting themselves in her stomach the closer she got to her destination. How could she be certain that she would be safe? That she would be able to return and no one would be any wiser to her expedition? Without a doubt she was more than capable of protecting herself, she was her father's daughter after all. But who knew what type of dangers this place could offer.

'It is for the sake of our people that I do this'. Repeating her mantra seemed to give her strength, taking away at least a little of the uncertainty that she felt.

She was close enough to begin surveying the beach, expanding her senses she searched for any auras that might be close by. Reaching out pushing her senses as far as they would stretch she felt. For a second something seemed to tingle, a brushing sensation against her awareness, but as soon as it came it vanished.

Cautiously she began her decent, not taking her long to touch down one dainty foot after the other into the sand. She pulled her kimono up slightly as to not drag in the water and across the sand and made her way towards the forest that surrounded the area.

Breathing deeply, she could smell nothing other than the foliage and insignificant wildlife. Nothing to suggest that any person had been through this area in a while.

"I cannot go too far or I will not be able to make it back quick enough to avoid suspicion" Reminding herself of the caution she must use.

The sun was already nearing its peak in the sky. She just needed to make it home before the evening meal, her parents would likely attribute her absence at the afternoon lunch to the argument this morning.

She took a deep breath in, collecting herself before continuing to make her way through the forest.

* * *

Sesshomaru stopped as he felt the probing of another demon. Nothing to indicate a threat to himself, but large enough to tell him that someone who did not belong was drawing near. He drew in his aura, masking it so that he could investigate the new arrivals presence, and began heading in the direction of this new comer.

Swiftly making his way through the trees, his feet silently touching down on the branches. He would discover who this intruder was, and dispatch them quickly. His father, InuTaisho, would no doubt object to such methods but what he didn't know would not hurt him.

* * *

**So a little bit of a cliffy, but I promise to update as soon as I can! I hope that you guys are enjoying it and I look forward to some more reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

She delved deeper in her explorations. Excitement bubbled through her and it took every bit of her training not to burst into giggles like a child. While there was nothing different about this place, just knowing that she was here had her senses on high alert. Every sight, smell and sound was that much stronger, and louder.

Perhaps it was only thanks to this that she could pick up the rustle of silk, knowing that it was not her own clothing that was responsible for the noise. Immediately her entire body stiffened. She tilted her head slightly, trying desperately to pick up any other sounds that might help her discern who or what was lingering too close for comfort.

Nothing.

A lump was fast forming in her throat, and for once she was unsure of what she should do. To continue deeper would mean putting herself possibly in more danger and turning around would lead them back to her home. Neither was acceptable, but she would not put her family and people at risk for her decisions.

She continued forward further into the forest. Inhaling deeply, hoping that maybe she could pick up the scent of whoever was close.

Sesshoumaru could tell the moment that she had been alerted to his presence, surprised that she was able to detect him in the first place yet unimpressed that she had so easily given that information away.

He watched as she continued on, apparently deciding that whatever she had heard was not enough for her to run away to safety.

An arrogant smirk graced his lips. That would be a mistake that she would end up regretting.

He continued to follow her, trying to gauge where she had originated from to begin with. Her clothes reeked of royalty, as no villager or even noble family, other than his own, within a weeks' time of this place could afford such silk.

Her dark hair was left flowing down her back, and her face had one pink flowing stripe on either side. Though it was the mark on her forehead that caught his attention the most, a darker pink arc who's coloring faded the closer to the ends you got.

He had never seen such a mark other than on the four cardinal lords families. His eyes narrowed in irritation, who could she be?

He had just some to the decision to meet his unwelcomed guest when he felt yet another unwelcomed presence becoming too close for comfort. His half-breed brother… For some reason, the thought of Inuyasha spoiling his time with this girl was frustrating.

Deciding that he should investigate the insignia on the girls head before confronting her, so as to know exactly who is dealing with would be the best decision, he moved away quietly as to head off his brother before he found her too.

_Thanks for hanging in there guys! Hope you are still enjoying!_


	4. Chapter 4

_All I can say you guys is… WOW! Thank you for all your encouraging words! I am so happy that you all are enjoying my fic so much!_

It had taken a while before the feeling of being watched disappeared. But the fact that it was gone now did not mean that she was any safer than before.

Someone knew that she was here, hopefully they found her too be not worth the effort of bothering and had chosen to move along.

She had yet to come upon any type of village and was still too far away from anything to even scent other beings in the area. But it was getting late, her time for adventuring was fast dwindling if she wanted to get back before her family or Takuro noticed.

Hanging her head in momentary defeat she decided that she would return home and venture back to this place as soon as she had another opportunity. Turning, she made her way back to the beach; afraid that if she used her mists to ascend now she might risk drawing whatever had been watching her back.

Arriving back on her homeland, she took a deep breath to reign in her nervousness. It would do no good to have her father smell her deceit the moment she walked into the same room as him. She had much to prove to him, and revealing herself now would only brand herself as a traitor.

Furrowing her brow at that thought. She _would_ be a traitor if she failed. Even her father, the great Kyou would not be able to protect her.

Even her inner self rumbled its displeasure with that thought.

Shaking her head to clear her mind, she quickly made her way into the palace. It would do no good to keep father waiting, as he was not a patient one.

The guards bowed deeply upon her approach of the dining hall, a maid rushing over to open the doors for her and she wasted no time striding in with her head held high.

Let her father think that the reason for her delay was because of their fight earlier, it would keep him off her trail.

Everyone had already started their meals. She couldn't blame them though, she probably would have done the same.

"Thank you for gracing us with your presence Kagome…" Kyou began before being silenced by his mate.

"Sweet heart, we only do what our ancestors put forth in order to protect us. We know your intentions are good, but it is just not something that can be allowed."

Choosing to remain silent on the topic she served herself some of the raw rabbit that had been laid out. Anything that she would say would only lead to an argument, so why even bother? Her parents had made it clear that they would not be waivered by mere words alone. So she would bide her time until she had solid proof that there was nothing to fear.

There was no more conversation as everyone completed their meal. Kyou was the first to stand to leave, as he walked past her chair he paused to place a hand on the crown of her head. A soft growl rumbled in his chest.

A soft smile pushed its way through to her lips, she understood that as her father he understood her point of view. But as her alpha and lord of the lands, he could not allow her to defy their most sacred law.

_I meant to post this yesterday but life got in the way haha. If my muse decides to cooperate I might even have another chapter up by the end of the night!_


	5. Chapter 5

It seemed as though the Kamis were on her side. At lunch the next day father announced that he had business to attend to on the southern end of their island, an easy three day journey. He was not expecting to return for three moon cycles and her mother had even insisted on going with him to visit an old friend of hers.

She feigned indifference at the news; however she could barely control her urge to jump up and down clapping her hands like a kit.

She went through the motions and saw their departure from the palace grounds, wishing them a safe journey. Once they were out of sight she used her infamous speed to return to her rooms, quickly sliding the door shut behind her she made her way to a chest that sat at the base of her bed. Pulling out a leather pouch she unrolled it on the floor.

Inside she had a wide assortment of knives, ranging from throwing knives to a wickedly curved trench knife. All were a gift from her father on the day that she officially became a mate able member of her skulk.

Moving to her wardrobe she pulled out a black pair of hakama along with a black haori that had silver swirls around the sleeve edges. Finishing off her outfit with a silver obi and a pair of simple black boots she look in the mirror.

Pretty damn good if she did say so herself! It had been a while since she had dressed in anything but her kimonos and to be honest she missed the freedom of dressing in this manner.

Moving back to her leather pouch she tucked her trench knife into her right boot, as well as putting the knives in easy accessible locations around her body.

Now the only trick would be getting around Takuro without being seen. Without a doubt if he saw her he would know something was up and try to ask too many questions. Deciding that using the evacuation tunnel in her fathers study was probably the only way to get out without being noticed at this point. There was still too many people milling around the front entrance to even attempt that and the servants were much to loyal to her father to think that they would cover for her, she headed towards her destination.

It didn't take much to slip into the back side of the compound and scale the wall allowing her to go straight into the forest.

Her presence wouldn't be missed too much, it wasn't unlike her to stay to herself when her father and mother went on trips like these. Sometimes even allowing her inner self free to play in the forest, instead of being cooped up in a building with absolutely nothing to do.

Hopefully by the time she came back, she would have acquired the proof she would need to assure her father that there was no danger in leaving.

By the time she reached her destination the sun was just coming back to rest on the horizon. She did not hesitate this time to dart straight into the forest, scenting for any kind of other demons or signs for a village. It took nearly an hour's time to finally come across any type of establishment. It seemed to be a fairly large village. Large groups of people were bustling about all rushing to get their final shopping and days work completed before night fell.

Perching in a tree near a row of huts, her eyes widened in confusion.

What are these people? They smelled of sweat, obviously they didn't value bathing as an important part of everyday activity, and the stench of death seemed to curl around each one.

They even looked funny, with their completely rounded ears and on top of that it didn't seem that any of them had claws! How did they protect themselves?

Her observation of these new creatures lasted some time.

The sun had completely set and it looked like the things were moving into their huts for the evening.

Her curiosity was nowhere near stated, so she silently launched herself off of her current perch and softly landed on the roof of one of the closer huts. Lucky for her this particular hut had a small hole in the roof, perfect for her to use to better investigate what these things were.

Laying on her stomach she peered in…

It was a family, she could scent that much even through the stink. Obviously the man and woman were mated and the two children must be their kits. The kits were being obnoxiously loud, running around screaming as they pushed each other. How did the parents not cease this behavior! Their screaming sent a piercing ache through her own ears and she wasn't even in the same room.

'How peculiar'

The smallest one was male with maple brown hair and the bigger one was obviously female with the strangest yellow colored hair. She wanted to touch it just to see if it was real.

She laid there for hours watching those creatures interact, before they finally one by one laid down to sleep.

There was no resisting, even her inner self was alight with curiosity about these new things; she jumped off of the roof, glancing around to make sure that she was alone she carefully pulled back the mat that served as a door for their hut and entered.

Soft snores were coming from the male, though the rest of the occupants were silent. She took her time poking around at the meager belongings they had, inspecting everything to see if was any different from what she was familiar with.

Deciding that she had lingered long enough, she turned to leave; but the girls yellow hair once again caught her eyes.

She made absolutely no noise as she crossed the room to the kits side, bending down she reached her clawed hand down and allowed the pad of her fingers to slide across the top of the girls head.

It was much rougher than her own hair. But the color was so different than she had ever seen before. Letting the hair fall from her fingers she looked back down to the girls face.

Only to find two terrified brown eyes looking at her.

How did she not realize that the girl had woken up! Trying to give the girl smile to show her that she meant no harm only resulted in the thing letting loose an ear splitting scream.

"DEMON! THERE'S A DEMON PAPA! PAPAAA!"

Growling at the sheer amount of noise the thing was making, she stood up. Trying to retreat before anything else happened.

The rest of the family had awaken and the male of the group was coming at her fast with a rather rusty looking sword.

Darting out of the hut before he could swing at her she found herself realizing just how dangerous of situation she had put herself in. In the distance she could hear someone screaming the word miko. What is a miko?

Turning she jumped back towards the forest she had originally came from, when an arrow streaked across her path only missing its mark because her reflexes allowed her to twist around her body to avoid it's burn.

'**DANGER**'

Her inner self was screaming with the need to get away from this place. From the fire of this new unknown aura pressing down on her, even though it was weak the burn from its presence felt as though it would tear through her very being.

Once she landed back on her feet she ran as hard as her body would allow. It seemed the aura tried to follow her for a while but it was apparent that whatever these creatures were, they weren't gifted with speed as she was.

For hours she ran and every time the thought to stop crossed her mind, her inner self would snarl at her in disagreement.

She ran until her body demanded that she stop, until she knew that she could go no further without collapsing.

Searching for a short time until she found a spot that would act as a temporary den for her, she crawled in glad to finally be able to rest. As soon as she closed her eyes, sleep claimed her.

_My muse was being very cooperative today!_

_Here are some notes on the chapter._

_I'm pretty sure that they didn't have trench knives back then but oh well. It fit too well._

_I hope you guys have been able to figure out what type of a demon Kagome is! Here are some definitions if you found yourself lost._

_Kit- Baby fox_

_Skulk- Group of foxes._


	6. Chapter 6

Takuro stood on the beach, staring into the distance. He had been there for several hours now waiting to see if Kagome would return from the forbidden lands that day. The tide had long ago drawn in, sloshing over his boots as he stood still as a statue.

She should have known better than to think that he would not realize what she was up to. Even the first time she had pulled this stunt he had put two and two together, even tracked her scent down as far as the shore to prove it to himself. He had allowed it then, thinking that after that one trip her curiosity would be stated and she wouldn't try to leave again. But no, she had gone gallivanting off again at the very next opportunity.

Gritting his fangs together in anger; she was forcing him to choose between his loyalty to her father and his worry and love for her. He had been like her uncle, he had been there since the day she had been birthed into this world and he had always protected her! Now she repaid them all by defying them, putting herself and their entire society at risk.

He would wait. If she returned before her father then he would take matters into his own hands and make sure that she put these silly thoughts out of her head. He would tell her that he would go straight to her father next time.

But if she had not come back by the time her sire returned…. He would not have a choice. He would have to be the one to reveal her whereabouts.

His eyes squeezed shut and head bowed in sorrow. He hoped that she would return before it resorted to that.

…

Sesshoumaru came to the study door, knocking respectfully before entering. He had searched their expansive library for clues as to the origins of the insignia he had seen on the girls head. But nothing was surfacing and his only resort now would be to pick his father's millennium of wisdom.

"Sesshoumaru, ask me what you will. You have been making a mess of the library as of late" InuTashio had yet to look up from the scroll he was working on.

Scowling lightly at the remark "Do any other families other than the cardinal lords have insignias marking there forehead?"

Finally rolling up the scroll, InuTashio sat back in his chair and contemplated his son for a moment before speaking again.

"An odd question. Why do you wish to know?"

"I saw something in passing and merely wish to identify it."

Standing up, InuTashio picked up a scrap piece of parchment and his previously discarded brush. Walking over to Sesshoumaru he thrust the items in his hands.

"You will show me what it is you saw"

If it hadn't been beneath him, he would have sighed in annoyance at the whole thing. But his curiosity was eating at him, so he complied with his father's command. Skillfully he sketched out what he had seen and handed his finished work over for inspection.

InuTashio looked at the sketch for several minutes before leaning back with a contemplating look on his face. He was tempted to ask his son if he was certain on the design. But he knew that Sesshoumaru would not have come to him with it had he not been.

"Interesting…" Smirking at Sesshoumaru he continued "I was but a small pup the last time I saw it. It was during the first great demon war when my father was leaving this very study alongside two of his allies. It was the fox Lord Youko that had it."

"Why have I not seen this before if they played a part in us winning that war? There is nothing recorded of any fox in any of our texts."

Standing InuTashio walked over to his window, gazing out over the landscape.

"As well there shouldn't be. It was the wish of Youko that after the war their entire involvement be wiped from the books. They left these lands, returning to the island that they originally came from. There are few who would recognize them if they were to return."

Sesshoumaru stood to leave, his question had been answered and he no longer saw any reason to linger.

"Sesshoumaru"

Pausing at the door he waited for his father to finish his thought.

"Who did you see?"

"A girl" he said quietly before exiting the room.

InuTashio thought about the implications of those two words. Shaking his head he returned to his desk and his never ending stack of scrolls.

….

_Hey guys! I hope that you enjoyed this latest chapter! Feel free to review; it helps motivate me so much!_


End file.
